Los 4 Elementos El Gran Poder H&H
by marya89
Summary: Hermione tiene un sueño estraño, que mas adelante significara mucho. La antigua leyenda dara respuesta a miles de pregunas. Harry la necesitara... H
1. Capitulo I

_...Una figura se mueve entre enredados troncos,... busca un claro,... de repente, los viejos robles se separan para revelar el arroyo, la figura se acerca y se arrodilla en la herbosa orilla del riachuelo, pone sus manos en el suelo,... el firme pulso de la energía de la tierra la reconforta. Relajada, amontona hileras de hierbas de color esmeralda, y da gracias a las plantas por su sacrificio, cuando ha reunido trece hileras, sostiene las hojas sobre las palmas de sus manos y se concentra unos instantes...  
... Cierra los ojos y sus labios se mueven, el viento azota la manga del vestido al tiempo que su rostro se tensa,... fuerzas internas hacen estremecer sus hombros, levantándose lentamente, la joven lanza las hojas al aire, enviando a la tierra, la energía que ha convocado con ellas. Las hierbas aprovechan el aire y vuelan sobre el arroyo,... se posan en la orilla opuesta,... la joven siente su poder brillando en el suelo, y pone sus energías en movimiento..._

_...A acabado, está tendida en la orilla,... nota como el sol empieza a asomarse,... como le refresca la brisa,... como la sostiene la tierra, él sonido del agua del cercano arroyo la adormece en un sueño de paz,... mientras, recuerda los sencillos actos que acaba de realizar y el gran poder que han despertado en ella..._

_...Da las gracias en silencio, y levantándose de la orilla del riachuelo, la joven vuelve a caminar entre los árboles de regreso,... por poniente, el sol va manchando de un rojo vivo el horizonte,... saluda a su gato,... coge un libro y lee junto a la chimenea..._

De repente me despierto, he tenido una pesadilla, o no? Noto que en mi interior estoy satisfecha, me parece estraño, pero la magia que sentí fue amorosa y poderosa, no había maldiciones escondidas, ni rituales de odio, celos o envidia.

En mi cabeza se empezaron a formar preguntas; ¿quién era esa joven¿Qué tenia que ver todo aquel sueño conmigo¿Por qué yo,... Necesitaba pensar, me recojo el pelo y bajo a la sala común. Al llegar, veo una figura en su butaca preferida, esta durmiendo, como un ángel,... Es Harry. Sonrío al verle dormido, tan desprotegido y vulnerable, igual que un niño pequeño. Le habían pasado tantas cosas en su corta vida,... no se lo merecía. La reciente muerte de Sirius le ha acabado de destrozar, aunque se que algo más oculta, algo que aun no ha querido contar. Ahora ya no le veo esa sonrisa sincera y despreocupada, sus ojos están apagados y opacos, habían perdido el brillo que lo caracterizaba.

Hago aparecer una manta y le tapo, provocando un movimiento de su parte que me deja el hueco suficiente para sentarme junto a él. Al sentarme, Harry vuelve a hacer un movimiento, quedando esta vez la cabeza del chico apoyada en mis rodillas.

"Esta inquieto, seguro que tiene otra de sus pesadillas"- pienso.

Le empiezo a acariciar el cabello para que se relaje y sienta que no esta solo. Me encanta revolverle su pelo indomable, y sentirlo pasar entre mis dedos, me vuelve loca. Sé que algo en mi esta cambiando, mis sentimientos por el ya no son los de una amiga, su mejor amiga, si alguna vez lo fueron, y es una tontería seguir negándomelo a mi misma. Sé que nunca tendré una oportunidad con él y no me importa, ahora lo único que quiero es que todos mis seres queridos salgan vivos de esta maldita guerra y que él pueda ser feliz, sea con sea fuera.

_...Se desliza entre las sombras de noche,... siguiendo a una bella joven, que le suena,... pero no llega a reconocerla. La ve atravesar unos troncos de roble,... la sigue,... llega a un valle, con un arroyo,... demasiado bello para ser real, igual que ella. Se queda escondido entre los robles,... la observa,... parece que esta haciendo algún tipo de ritual,... levanta hojas,... se sienta en la orilla del riachuelo, con un movimiento delicado,... _

_...De repente,... se vuelve todo negro, ya no hay ni valle hermoso, ni bella joven, ni nada,... solo oscuridad,... oscuridad y silencio. Ve una luz,... la sigue,... ve un pasillo con una puerta al final,... la abre,... otra vez el departamento de misterios,... otra vez el sueño de la muerte de Sirius,... no quiere,... se resiste a caminar,... esta inquieto. Nota una mano que le acaricia la cabeza,... se siente a salvo,... no sabe porque,... pero lo sabe,... sé esta despertando,..._

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo son esos ojos miel, con ese brillo que hace que se me revuelvan las tripas. Ella esta mirando al fuego, no se ha dado cuenta de que me he despertado y yo tampoco hago nada para que se de cuenta. Tal y como estoy, estoy agusto, puedo observarla, sin sentirme cohibido, puedo observar esa belleza natural sin sonrojarme,... la puedo observar sin ser observado. Siento como pasa a través de mi desastroso pelo, sus dedos, y esa sensación me produce, me encanta. Cierro otra vez los ojos, para disfrutar de esas caricias, aunque en cierta forma sean robadas, ya que seguro que ella me las da porque me ha notado intranquilo,... pero no me importa, prefiero eso a nada. Solo unos segundos más y dejo de fingir,...

Hermione?- digo con voz pausada y relajada, aunque aun estoy intranquilo por culpa del sueño.

Harry te he despertado? Lo siento, yo no quería, pero es que no he podido evitar acariciarte el pelo, ya sabes que es una de mis manías- Me dice con preocupación, pero también se le empieza a asomar un tono rosado en las mejillas.

No te preocupes, me he despertado por culpa del sueño de... bueno tu sabes de que. En realidad tus caricias me han servido como un soporte para no perderme en la inmensa oscuridad... Por cierto, que haces tu aquí?

Ah... bueno... es que,... No podía dormir porque... he tenido una pesadilla- parece nerviosa mientras habla.

Se hace un silencio, solo roto por el ruido de la naturaleza. Hermione sigue pasando su mano por mi pelo, y, de vez en cuando, baja por mis orejas hasta el cuello y vuelve a subir. Estoy en la gloria. Pienso que decir mientras ese masaje continuo me hace relajarme y me adormila, pero no quiero dormir, no quiero revivir otra vez la muerte de mi padrino. Me levanto como si me hubieran pellizcado, Hermione me mira con cara de confusión

Té pasa algo?

No nada, es solo que... ya es tarde, no? Deberíamos subir- miento. No me apetece volver ha hablar de la muerte de Sirius y de lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios.

Sube tú y duerme un poco, yo voy a quedarme un rato más.- me dice Hermione, mientras dirige la vista hacía la ventana.

Hermione,... emmm, estas bien?

Si, claro, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada. Solo necesito quitar de mi mente las imágenes de la pesadilla para poder dormir bien- mintió ella. Lo que en verdad necesitaba era pensar y analizar las cosas.

De acuerdo- digo no muy convencido.- Buenas noches Hermione.

Buenas noches Harry.


	2. Capitulo II

Ya habían pasado varios días desde ese estraño sueño, aunque no había dejado de pensar en ello, no me preocupaba tanto porque no se había vuelto a repetir. Son las 3 de la mañana y no puedo dormir.

Queda 1 día para mí 15º cumpleaños, y en el transcurso de estos no he dejado de pensar en mis últimos años. Desde que llegue a Howarts me han pasado muchas cosas; he conocido el significado de amistad, el de amor, he pasado maravillosos momentos entre estos muros, he pasado por muchas aventuras, he aprendido y, sobretodo, he madurado. Me estoy acordando de mi primer día de clase, el viaje en el tren de Howarts, como conocía a Harry y Ron, mis mejores amigos,... como hemos cambiado. Yo ya no soy esa pequeña niña sabelotodo, que solo se preocupaba por sacar extraordinarios en los exámenes. Ahora, aunque también me preocupen las notas, no les doy tanta importancia. He madurado y con ello he comprendido que la vida son 2 días, que no esta para comprenderla o estudiarla sino ara disfrutarla y recuerdo a mi abuela diciendo esa frase que tanto repetía "Carpe diem" vive el momento. Y eso es lo que intento; disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que la vida me ofrece rodeada de mi familia y amigos.

Un ruido rompe mis pensamientos. Decido bajar y averiguar que ha sido.

Es de noche, y como tantas otras, no puedo dormir. La imagen de Sirius cayendo por el celo me atormenta en cuanto cierro los ojos, y no puedo evitarlo. Es algo que persiste y no se como frenar. Hermione me repite una y otra vez que no es mi culpa, que Sirius murió como él quería, luchando por algo justo y q mas justo que la vida de todos en un mundo libre... pero, ni aun por ese motivo puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Solo de pensar que si hubiera hecho caso a Hermione él estaría aquí...

No aguanto mas en la cama, tener insomnio es insoportable! Necesito estirar las piernas y aire fresco. Cojo la capa invisible y bajo a la Sala Común. El reloj marca las 3 de la mañana, aun tengo 5 horas para poder pasear. Miro el calendario, estamos a 18 de Septiembre, y caigo en la cuenta que mañana es el cumpleaños de Hermione y no le hemos preparado nada, mas tarde hablare con Ron para organizar algo en el Salón de los Menesteres. También tengo que comprarle algo, después de clase iré, pero que le compro? Tiene que ser algo especial, pero que?

Necesito pasear para poder pensar. Me coloco la capa, pero al pasarla por mis hombros doy a uno de los candelabros de la mesa y cae al suelo, cuando vuelva lo recogeré. Estoy apunto de abrir el retrato, pero oigo unos pasos que vienen de las escaleras. Me entra la curiosidad y decido quedarme para ver quien es. Me giro, y, allí, a los pies de la escalera hay una chica joven con el pelo recogido, unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes, que deja al descubierto sus perfectos hombros. Sus ojos recorren toda la sala buscando algo, fija su mirada en el candelabro. Se agacha y lo recoge. Se sienta en el sofá, nuestro sofá. Me acerco, poco a poco a ella, hasta quedar justo detrás del sofá. Hasta mí llega ese olor a canela que la caracteriza.

Paso mi vista por toda la Sala Común, pero no hay nadie. El reloj marca las 3:30. Miro hacia abajo y veo un candelabro en el suelo, seguramente este sea el causante del ruido, pero como se habrá caído? Seguramente haya sido uno de los gatos Grifindors. Lo recojo y lo coloco en su sitio. Me siento en mi sofá preferido, mejor dicho en nuestro sofá. Tengo una estraña sensación, como si alguien me estuviera observando, miro a mí alrededor pero no hay nadie.

Un olor conocido llega hasta mi nariz, me recuerda a alguien, pero ahora no caigo... ¿o sí? Me recuerda a Harry, pero es imposible él estará durmiendo como todos, o quizás no.

¿Hay alguien ahí? – pregunto en voz baja. No recibo respuesta.- ¿Harry, eres tu?

Me quedo paralizado. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿Me habrá oído moverme? Decido quitarme la capa para que no piense que esta loca y oye voces.

Hola Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le susurro en su oreja. Pega un pequeño salto.

Me has asustado- me dice mientras pega una pequeña palmada en el brazo.- ¿Llegas ha estas horas de unos de tus paseos nocturnos?

No. Pensaba salir ahora mismo. ¿Te quieres venir?- Pregunto con impaciencia.

Mmm... claro. Me vendrá bien un paseo. Llevas el Mapa Merodeador

Sí, claro. Nunca salgo sin él. Ven ponte delante de mí- la cojo del antebrazo y la pego a mí- hemos crecido y sino no cabemos- Justifico mi acción.

Vamos caminado en silencio por los pasillos. Tengo a Hermione muy pegada a mi cuerpo y no puedo evitar oler su pelo. El olor a canela llega hasta todos mis sentidos, la piel se me eriza y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo, por haber robado aquel pequeño regalo del cielo.

Salimos a los jardines y caminamos hasta el antiguo roble. Los robles bailan al son del viento, mientras que los grillos acompañan la melodía con sus pequeños cantares. Salimos de la capa y la coloco en el suelo, para no ensuciarnos. Nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro, en silencio, observando el cielo que esta noche esta precioso. No puedo evitar girar la cabeza y mirarla a ella y ver esa preciosa sonrisa en su cara, mientras que en sus ojos se reflejan las estrellas. Vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada al cielo para no perderme ese espectáculo que nos ofrece la naturaleza.

Hermione se estremece, y no me sorprende. Aunque aun estemos a mediados de Septiembre, la pequeña brisa es algo helada y ella solo lleva puesto camiseta de tirantes.

¿Tienes frío?

Un poco- Me dice frotándose los brazos.

Ven aquí- le digo mientras separo mis piernas, dejando un hueco para que se siente.

Me quedo perpleja y no puedo evitar sonrojarme al pensar donde me estaba sentando. En cuanto mi culo toca tierra, él me coge por el vientre y me pega a él. Noto como su otro brazo me rodea por el pecho. He de decir que ya no tengo frío, sus brazos me hacen sentirme protegida, mas que nunca. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, puedo oír el palpito de su corazón, tranquilo y sereno, no como el mío. No sé dónde colocar los brazos, así que opto por ponerlos encima de los suyos. Noto como su brazo derecho, el que esta alrededor de mi vientre, recorre mi costado haciendo pequeños círculos. Me siento en el cielo.


	3. Capitulo III

La profesora McGonnagall pasea entre los pupitres revisando que las teteras que había repartido fueran transformadas en gallinas de granja. Neville tiene serios problemas con la suya, pues la transformación no le ha salido del todo correcta, ya que se puede ver una tetera con dos patas y un pico corriendo por la clase. Ron y yo hablamos entre susurros para que la jefa de nuestra clase no nos descubra, pero con el murmullo que iba creciendo en el aula era difícil darse cuenta de que estabamos hablando.

He pensado, que podíamos algo a Hermione- digo muy bajito- por su cumpleaños, ya sabes.

Mmm... ¿es el cumpleaños de Hermione?- lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- ah! Si claro.

¿Qué te parece en la Sala de los Menesteres? Allí podemos tener todo lo que necesitemos para decorarla, la comida se la podemos pedir a Dobby. Luego invitamos a los que pertenecen al ED, y todo listo. ¿Qué te parece?

Que lo tienes todo muy bien organizado. ¿Y, que le as a regalar?- me pregunta con una sonrisa pícara.

No lo sé. A la hora del almuerzo me voy a Hogsmade. ¿Me puedes cubrir las espaldas?- pregunto suplicante.

Claro amigo. ¿Pero que le digo? Ya sabes que con Hermione no sé mentir.

Si te pregunta por mí esta tarde le dices que he salido a dar una vuelta por el lago. Y si no voy a cenar, que es lo que probablemente pase, le dices que me encontraba mal y me he acostado-

Vale, captado.

Por cierto¿tu que le vas a regalar a Hermione?- pregunto intrigado.

Ah... eso lo tengo arreglado- le miro cara de incredulidad. Él me observa y se ríe.- hago el regalo con mi hermana y Luna, lo tenemos comprado desde verano.

¿Y que le habéis comprado?

Un peluche mágico y unos pendientes que brillan con la luna llena, pero ya lo veras.

Me dirijo a la Sala Común después de una tarde intensa y productiva en la biblioteca. Mañana es mi cumpleaños y sábado y quería tener todos los deberes hechos, para poder disfrutar los pocos días de sol del año.

Desde la última clase del día no he visto a Harry, no siquiera a la hora del almuerzo, que tan sagrado para el cómo para Ron. Ron me ha dicho que ha salido a pasear por el lago, pero lo he salido a buscar y no lo he encontrado. Estoy preocupada. Espero que ahora si que baje a cenar. Llego al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Pastel de Calabaza- el retrato se abre.

Busco a mis amigos con la mirada entre la multitud, pero solo esta Ron. ¿Estará Harry evitándome¿Y, si es así, porque? No tendría sentido. Esta mañana hemos visto el amanecer juntos en el lago como buenos amigos, abrazados, pero amigos al fin y al cabo. Tengo que hablar con el ya.

Ron¿dónde esta Harry?- pregunto directamente.

Heee... pues... – titubea un poco- es... esta arriba. Si eso, esta arriba, porque, porque le dolía la cabeza.

Pues voy a ver como esta, así de paso hablo con el- me doy la vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras.

¡No!- me grita, mientras me sujeta el brazo- Es que, quería estar solo, ni si quiera me he podido quedar yo. Me ha dicho que nadie le moleste, que necesita descansar, porque no ha dormido muy bien esta noche. Además, así me puedes ayudar en Pociones, que no entiendo nada

Llevo 3 horas visitando tiendas de todo tipo, y no encuentro el regalo para Hermione, Ya esta oscureciendo y pronto cerrara y si no encuentro nada mañana me tocara volver. El tiempo se me ha pasado muy rápido, hiendo de tienda en tienda y recordando lo que ha pasado esta madrugada. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien al lado de alguien. Los dos, ahí, bajo el roble centenario, viendo esa preciosa noche estrellada y luego el amanecer, juntos. Ella apoyada en mi pecho y yo abrazada a ella, haciéndole pequeñas caricias en su costado, mientras la contemplaba.

De repente el letrero de una tienda me llama la atención.

"Las cenizas del Fénix", nunca había visto esta tiendo. Voy a entrar, no pierdo nada

Entro a la tienda, es pequeña, con la paredes pintadas de negro y con cortinas moradas que dejan pasar la luz, por lo que da una sensación acogedora a la tienda. Esta llena de estanterías con todo tipo de objetos, libros, jarrones, y cosas que jamás había visto. Avanzo hasta el mostrador, para preguntar, hay un timbre, y un letrero al lado que pone "apretar si necesitas de mis servicios". Levanto la mano, me tiembla y no se porque, aprieto el timbre, un ruido agudo sale de este. Levanto la cabeza y aparece enfrente de mi, una joven mujer, con un pañuelo en la cabeza que deja ver parte de su pelo rizado. Tiene unas facciones muy marcadas. Lleva puesta una camiseta ancha, igual que las que veía de pequeño en las películas donde salían Hippys, también lleva una falda de muchos colores y con cascabeles, que suena cuando se mueve.

Hola muchacho¿deseas algo?- me dice con una voz dulce y una sonrisa en la cara.

Si, la verdad es que estoy buscando un regalo para el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, y me preguntaba si usted tendría algo de su agrado

Veamos que tengo por aquí... primero un par de preguntas si no te importa. Es para saber mas o menos como es tu amiga- asiento- ¿Le gustan los libros?

Le encantan, es muy aficionada

Bien, eso esta bien. ¿Y, es especial? Es decir, notas tu como si fuera diferente a los demás, como si escondiera algo en su interior, como un poder mágico.

Yo diría que si. Ella es muy especial, siendo muggle es la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos y la mejor persona que puedes conocer, es única.

Y la última pregunta¿cuántos años va ha hacer?

16

Tengo el regalo perfecto, un momento- se va a la trastienda con una sonrisa en la boca- Este colgante es el objeto más antiguo que tengo en la tienda- saca de una caja un colgante con dos piedras verdes, en forma de hojas entrelazadas.

Es perfecto, lo que estaba buscando. Digo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Este colgante es único y contiene un a leyenda antigua...


	4. Capitulo IV

Las 12:30 y aun no he visto a Harry. Según Ron se ha levantado muy pronto, porque tenía cosas que hacer, y entiendo que las tenga pero ni siquiera ha venido a desayunar y ahora tampoco esta en la mesa con Ron. Pero el problemas es que no es el único que esta raro, cada vez que me acerco a mis amigos se callan de repente, como si ocultaran algo, y ni siquiera me han felicitado. Es como si no les importara.

Me siento al lado de Ron, se vuelven a callar. Mis ojos se nublan y unas lágrimas luchan por salir, pero voy a ser fuerte.

Ho... Hola- digo entrecortada- ¿Os pasa algo?- pregunto mirando a Ron y Ginny.

Ya te he dicho antes que no. Estas un poco pesadita... eh- me contesta Ron con rintintín.

Me levanto furiosa, con lágrimas en los ojos, perno no dejo que el me las vea. Giro sobre mi misma y con una paso acelerado salgo del Gran Comedor.

Ya esta todo preparado Ron- digo casi sin aliento, ya que he venido corriendo hasta la Sala Común- ¿Has avisado a los miembros del ED?

Si, no te preocupes- me dice Ron exasperado.

Vale, entonces avísales por los falsos galeones y vete para allá. Yo iré a por Hermione. ¿Sabes donde esta?

No, no la he vuelto a ver desde el almuerzo. Estaba muy rara, ni siquiera comió.

Seguro que estará triste porque nadie la hemos felicitado. Bueno... la buscare por el mapa Merodeador. Ahora nos vemos.

Subo a mi habitación, abro el baúl i cojo el mapa. Lo abro, saco my varita, lo señalo y digo "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas". Busco la motita con su nombre por el castillo, la encuentro parada en el baño de Myrtel la llorona, "Travesura realizada" y todo desaparece. Voy a la mesilla, abro el cajón, saco una caja bien envuelta.

Ya estoy delante de la puerta entro, oigo unos sollozos, seguro que es Myrtle, aunque ahora que lo pienso ella no solloza. Me agacho, veo que Hermione esta en el 5º baño de la izquierda. Me acerco y cada vez los sollozos se oyen más.

¿Hermione?...- digo con un tono de voz preocupante, mientras abro la puerta.

Esta sentada en el water, con la cabeza entre las piernas. Poco a poco va subiendo a la cabeza, tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, la nariz roja y el pelo mas revuelto de lo común. En cuanto me ve, se levanta y me abraza, yo la abrazo también.

Harry... ¿por qué me hacéis esto?- me dice herida.

El que... – digo preocupado- ¿qué te pasa Hermione?- le pregunto mientras le acaricio la cabeza y la espalda para poder tranquilizarla, mientras ella poco a poco se va calmando.

Preciosa¿estas bien?- le vuelvo a preguntar, mientras la cojo por la barbilla. Me mira a los ojos, veo como algunas lágrimas quedan en su mejilla. Coloco mis manos en su cara y con los pulgares elimino el rastro de lágrimas. Mantenemos la mirada.

Venga, no llores más, que luego te lo explicare todo, confía en mi, por favor. Pero ahora necesito que te vengas conmigo a la Sala de los Menesteres, que he encontrado un libro que, creo, que te puede interesar- le digo sin apartar la mirada.- Anda, ves y lávate la cara que yo te espero.

Estaba furiosa con él por haberse olvidado de mi, pero ese brillo en sus ojos mientras me hablaba, q me dijera que confiara en el, que luego me lo explicaría, me hacía sentirme bien. Y, ahí estaba yo, enfrente del espejo, quitándome los últimos rastros de lágrimas.

Lo veo en el espejo, esta detrás de mí, sonriéndome, con una mano en el bolsillo, como si guardara algo.

Salimos del baño en silencio, Harry parece nervioso, algo trama, lo se, le conozco demasiado.

¿-Me vas a decir que te pasa?– le pregunto mientras me paro en mitad del pasillo.

No me pasa nada¿qué me va a pasar? – El también se para.

Harry, nos conocemos 5 años y a mi no me puedes mentir, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano. ¿Qué té pasa?

Te juro que no me pasa nada. Solo estoy un poco nervioso de cómo puedes reaccionar a lo que te va a pasar esta noche – me dice bajando la mirada

¿Y ME PUEDES DECIR Q VA A PASAR ESTA NOCHE?- le pregunto perdiendo los estribos.

Por favor, no te enfades. Te lo he explicado antes, confía en mi. Dentro de un rato lo entenderás todo, por favor no te enfades conmigo, es lo único que no quiero.– me dice cabizbajo, mientras que se acerca a mí y me abraza.

Sabes que confío en ti y que nunca me podré enfadar contigo, pero me molesta que no me cuentes lo que pasa, aunque creo que podré aguantar un poco.

Nos separamos y seguimos andando. Me coge mana, me acerca a él de un tirón, hasta que mi cabeza queda apoyada en su hombro. Andamos despacio, como disfrutando el momento. Sus dedos hacen pequeño círculos en mi mano, haciendo que cada milímetro de mi cuerpo se estremezca, pero por desgracia ya hemos llegado a la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Me suelta la mano y me deja delante de la puerta. Me giro para pedirle una explicación

Adelante abre la puerta, que no come- me dice mientras una sonrisa se asoma en su boca.

Levanto la mano con cuidado y la poso en el pomo, me giro para verle, él sigue teniendo una sonrisa en la cara. Abro la puerta con cuidado, todo esta oscuro y en silencio. Doy un paso al frente, pero en cuanto toco el mármol de la sala, millones de luces hacen aparición en la sala, dibujando en el cielo "_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE_", al mismo tiempo que muchas veces suenan a coro gritando un "_FELICIDADES_". Me quedo estática, no sé que hacer, me he quedado sin palabras. Todos mis amigos están allí, y yo q me creía que no era importante para ellos¡seré tonta! No puedo evitar que una lágrima recorra mi mejilla, pero nadie se da cuenta, ya que todos mis amigos se abalanzan sobre mí para felicitarme y abrzarme. Aunque a pesar de eso, puedo ver como Harry, con la cabeza gacha y una triste sonrisa en la boca, se dirige a uno de los rincones de la sala, y se sienta apartado de los demás, con las piernas contra el pecho y la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

**DeLi-HiOgA: Si lo sabes, me gustaria q me explicaras como puedo aceptar rewies anonimos, q lo e buscado y no se como acptarlos. Gracias x tus comentarios y x tus criticas,. Se q aveces resulta un poco lioso q se salte de Harry a Hermione, xo esque justo eso es la gracia de lo q escribo, q tengas q pensar un poco para saber quien habla, aunq aveces esta bastante clar, ademas en el Worl di lo tengo amrcado, xo no se qda cuando lo paso al fanfiction. Weno espero q sigas leyendo y me digas lo q opinas aunq sea malo, xq no me molesta, ya q se q todo no va ser siempre weno.**

**Goldfinger-potter : muchas gracias, me alegro q t guste, y te digo lo mismo q a DeLi- HiOgA, q si sabeis como puedo admitirlos q me lo expliqueis xfa, gracias x leer mi fanffic.**

**TinaPotter: Muchas gracias a ti tambien por leer mi fanfiction.**

**Annie Ryddle:Muchas gracias, no t preocupes q dentro de un capitulo, dos como maximo tiene s tu leyenda. A mi tambien me encantan H&H, estoy totalmente de acuerod contigo, Harry es el mejor, jejeje**

**Saintkanon2000: Muchas asias a ti tambie.**

**Y, gracas tambien a los q leen el ff y no pueden dejar rewies, como me pasaba antes a mi, y no os preocupeis q seguire pronto. GRACIAS Y BESOS**


	5. Capitulo V

**Sé que e tardado mucho en hacer otro capitulo, pero es que se me fueron las ideas y no sabía como seguir... Lo siento**

**Este Capítulo te lo dedico a ti Anais, ya q tu as sido la q mas dicho d continuar, gracias. Espero q lo disfrutes...**

**Capitulo V**

La miro, esta tan hermosa, se la ve resplandeciente entre tanto tumulto. Todos la felicitan, esta tan ilusionada... Sonríe sin preocupaciones, me encanta verla sonreír, adoro su sonrisa... Camina sin preocupación de lado a lado de la sala, saludando a todo el mundo, observando hasta al más mínimo detalle para luego poder dibujarlo en su mente y recordar a la perfección este día. Pasa los dedos sobre todo lo q encuentro por su camino, mientras q sé esta mordiendo el labio... sé q quiere guardar cada detalle en su mente, pero ella sabe q los detalles muchas veces s olvidan con el tiempo y eso hace q se frustre por lo q se muerde el labio... Gira sobre sus propios talones, y m mira, busca mi mirada como siempre, y como no, la encuentra. Me sonríe en forma de agradecimiento y yo se la devuelvo. En su mirada también veo preocupación, supongo q estará pensando porque no la he felicitado aun, bueno, a lo mejor no, a lo mejor solo piensa él porque de mi alejamiento, él porque estoy en esta esquina... Se acerca hacia mí, pero justo antes d que llegue, la coge Ron del brazo y se la lleva... lo prefiero así... quiero dejarlo para después,... prefiero meditar el q voy a decir y observarla como s ilusiona con sus regalos...

Estaba a punto de llegar a él, para poder hablarlo, pero Ron se me ha llevado con la excusa d q tengo q abrir los regalos, q es la hora, y q puedo hacer? Nada, q más q resignarme e ir con Ron a abrir los regalos, luego podré hablar con él... espero. Me acerco a la mesa d regalos, todos están a mí alrededor, observándome, y empiezo con el primero. Hay una tarjeta, este es d Ron, Ginny y Luna... Es un paquete muy grande, blando,... lo abro... es un precioso peluche mágico, de un unicornio blanco, q cuando le acaricias t lo agradece acariciando su cabeza contra ti. El unicornio abre la boca, y en esta aparecen un par de pendientes, son dos óvalos d plata y en el centro ay un trozo de piedra negra brillante, casi transparente s podría decir, y me quedo inoptiza,...

Son unos pendientes mágicos – la voz d Luna me saca d mi ensimismamiento.- Cambian de color según como estés. Blanco opaco, si no estas bien, si t duele lo q t hacen o si hay un sentimiento d dolor en tu corazón... y negro trasparente, como el de ahora, cuando eres totalmente feliz, cuando algo bueno esta pasando ahora mismo por tu corazón...

Me quedo anonadada... no sé q decir, lo único q se me ocurre es darles un fuerte abrazo a cada uno, como siempre. Si me conocieran como me conoce Harry, sabrían q mi forma d demostrar mi agradecimiento o mi cariño es con eso, con abrazos, con actos, no con palabras. Ellos me sonríen y veo q Harry también, al parecer no para d observarme y ver casa una d mis reacciones... Sé q le pasa algo y no pienso descansar hasta sacarserlo... Sigo abriendo regalos, Neville me regala un libro sobre herbologia su tema preferido, y, bueno no es el mío, pero me servirá para saber algo mas sobre ello. Lavander y Parvatil, me han regalado un kit de belleza, con maquillaje y productos para la cara y el pelo, ja vuelven con sus indirectas sobre mi aspecto, y yo sigo con q lo natural es más bonito... al menos Harry así m lo dice... Seamous me ha regalado un surtido d chucherías de Honeydukes. Y así e seguido media noche, abriendo regalos, chucherías, libros, perfumes, mas libros, alguna pulsera, y sobretodo libros. Se creen q no m interesa anda más y en el fondo lo entiendo, pero no es así...

La fiesta se esta acabando, son casi las 12 y la gente se esta hiendo hacia sus salas comunes, solo quedamos Luna, Ron, Hermione y yo. Estamos sentados en el suelo, enfrente de la chimenea sobre unos cojines, hablando d lo ocurrido, bueno, en verdad hablan ellos,... yo estoy absorto en mis pensamientos,... y no soy el único... Pienso en todo lo q a ocurrido esta noche y en todo lo q puede llegar a ocurrir o lo q no ocurrirá jamás... esta puede ser una de las mejores noches d mi vida o otra más q añadir a mi baúl d los recuerdos... junto al resto de las noches q he pasado a solas con Hermione. En ese baúl esta desde la primera noche, cuando íbamos a 2º curso, y ella estaba petrificada. Ninguna de las noches la deje sola durmiendo, siempre cogía la capa invisible y me iba a vigilar su sueño... pero de eso ella nunca se enteró. Mi baúl esta lleno d momentos como ese, como nuestros abrazos, nuestras noches en vela, nuestras conversaciones sobre mis amores, nunca sobre los suyos, nuestras tardes d estudio, nuestros días en el lago, nuestros paseos nocturnos... como el último q tuvimos,... donde nos quedamos dormidos contra nuestro roble favorito, bajo la luz d las estrellas y la luna, y nos despertamos al día siguiente con un precioso amanecer... y como no, ese es otro recuerdo q tengo con Hermione, bonito si, especial también, pero no el q mas deseo...

Chicos, nosotros nos vamos, no Luna? – La voz d Ron me saca de mis pensamientos, y se ve q a ella también.

Si, así me puedes acompañar a mi Sala Común. – le contesta Luna con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, lo q hace q Ron se sonroje.

No os importa recogerlo entre los dos, verdad? – nos pregunta Ron

No no, claro q no... – contesto.- Yo lo organizo, yo lo recojo- noto como Hermione me mira con la boca abierta, se ha sorprendido d q lo haya hecho yo.

Buenas noches chicos.

Buenas noches Luna

Hasta mañana tío, nos vemos en el cuarto.

Hasta luego.

Otra vez a solas con él, aunque ya no es d extrañar, siempre acabamos a solas. Seguimos siendo el trío de Howarts, pero ya no el d antes. Ron pasa mucho tiempo con Luna, se han vuelto muy amigos, bueno, quizás algo mas, pero no nos dicen nada... Me sorprende q la idea de hacer la fiesta haya sido d Harry, pero, la verdad, es que era de esperar. Me apostaría lo que quisiera a que si no llega a ser por q ha hecho el regalo con Luna y Ginny, Ron ni se hubiera acordado d que era mi cumpleaños. Me he estado fijando, y había varios miembros del ED, seguro q los avisaron por los galeones falsos, como no, idea d Harry, es el único q sabe el hechizo, a parte d Ron y yo, y a Ron lo descarto porque nunca s ele hubiera ocurrido. Por eso no le he visto en todo el día, ya sabía yo q Ron me mentía cuando me dijo q estaba enfermo... Y yo q hace unas horas le e gritado, porque me creía q nadie me quería... como e podido ser tan estúpida...

Harry... - me empieza a hablar con voz pausada.

Sí?

Veras... yo... es que... siento haberte gritado antes... no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, pero es que... pensaba q...

Pensabas q no te queríamos, no?- la interrumpo antes d q continúe.

Ajam – me asiente, con la cabeza gacha.

Te entiendo perfectamente, yo también hubiera pensado como tu, pero quiero que una cosa t quede claro, me oyes. No sé los demás, pero yo siempre te voy a querer y quiero nunca lo dudes, me as oído? – ella me asiente, me mira y se lanza a mis brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo también te quiero – me dice mientras le contesto el abrazo. No sé cuanto tiempo llevamos abrazados pero no m importa, m siento bien.

Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione... - le susurro en la oreja. Aun no la había felicitado.

Gracias- me susurra ella también mientras cierra mas el abrazo. Y nos volvemos a quedar así.

Sabes... – me dice ella mientras se suelta de mí- Eres a la primera persona q le digo q la quiero, ni si quiera a mis padres.- me dice algo sonrojada.

Lo sé, sé que eres una persona de actos no d palabras,... como yo.- ella me sonríe.- Tu también eres la primera persona a la q se lo digo.- nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos y es cuando me acuerdo de cierto paquete q tengo en el bolsillo.- Toma esto es para ti.

No hacía falta- me dice mientras coge el paquete. Cuando lo abre la expresión de su cara me lo dice todos...

Las manos me tiemblan, no solo las manos, todo el cuerpo... Acabo de sepáreme del abrazo más largo de la historia, más largo y el que más sentimientos transmitía. Nos hemos dicho que nos queremos, que nos queremos como amigos, aunque yo lo quiera como algo más. Ahora mismo tengo su regalo entre las manos, y mis cerebro no quiero creer lo q mis ojos ven... Es un precioso colgante con la forma de dos hojas entrelazadas, de un color verde intenso, como sus ojos.

No hace falta q me digas q te gusta,... tus pendientes me lo dicen todo – me dice después d un buen rato...

La verdad es q no sé que decir, es precioso... me lo pones?- le digo mientras aparto el pelo d mi nuca

Claro... – noto sus manos como rozan mi nuca y una descarga eléctrica me recorre todo el cuerpo... – Sabes... este colgante tiene una leyenda q me contó la tendera- me dice en un susurro a la altura d mi oreja

Sí? Y cual es?- le digo en una voz casi inaudible, mientras abro los ojos.

Cuenta la leyenda... - empieza a hablar mientras se coloco a mi lado- que este colgante perteneció a una princesa, pero no una princesa normal y corriente, sino a la princesa de los 4 elementos. Se cuenta, que era una joven de 15 años, preciosa donde las había, que en sus 16 cumpleaños recibió este regalo de parte de un mago muy conocido. Ella era una simple muggle, que nadie hubiera dado nada por ella, pero el mago sabía que ella era especial q en su interior había algo q la hacía diferente a las demás,... por eso estaba enamorada de ella. Pero lo q no sabía el mago, es que el colgante q le había regalado, era un colgante especial para la elegida y ella era la elegida. Y la elegida d que, te preguntaras, la elegida de poder controlar el Gran Poder, el Gran Poder que dan los 4 elementos; la tierra, el aire, el agua y el fuego... El colgante contiene ese poder y solo la elegida sabe como sacarlo. Y una vez colgado en el cuello d la elegida, el poder empezara dar muestras y todos los codiciosos lo querrán y la batalla comenzara junto a su mago,... pero solo es eso,... una simple leyenda,... sin fundamento alguno...


End file.
